Sketch
by Miwa Shiori
Summary: Perlahan rasa itu mulai tumbuh dan semakin nyata adanya. Semacam tak memiliki namun takut kehilangan. Semacam tak punya status, namun merasakan kecemburuan. Ne, ini begitu menyesakkan. /AU/update (BAD) summary/typo(s)/enjoy reading:)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Sketch**

**Author : Miwa Shiori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing SasuSaku**

.

.

Siang itu mentari tengah menyebarkan sinar hangatnya dari cakrawala. Tampak seorang gadis tengah bersandar di bawah pohon sakura. Surainya yang senada dengan bunga musim semi itu melambai-lambai halus tertiup angin. Tak jarang tersirat senyuman manis ketika iris emeraldnya yang jernih memandangi objek yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya sebelum akhirnya kembali menggoreskan pensilnya pada _sketchbook_ di pangkuannya.

Sang objek yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping sang pemilik emerald hanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang membuat surai hitamnya menari yang sesekali menutupi wajahnya yang tampan. Kerimbunan bunga sakura di musim semi ini mampu menghalangi keduanya dari sinar mentari yang menyilaukan.

"Ne, kau sudah selesai Sakura?" mata onyxnya masih terpejam namun seulas senyum terlihat di wajah sang sumber suara. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu terlihat terkejut.

"Apa?" ucap gadis itu setelah teridiam selama beberapa detik.

"Lain kali kau harus memberiku beberapa karyamu karena telah menjadikanku objek gambarmu." Jawab sang onyx terkekeh.

Perlahan mata hitam jelaga itu terbuka. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya memfokuskan onyx nya pada gadis di depannya.

"A.. apa maksudmu Sasuke? Aku tidak sedang menjadikanmu sebagai objek gambarku," kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya yang ia kerucutkan. Pandangannya berusaha ia jauhkan dari lawan bicarnya. Tak pernah terfikir olehnya akan tertangkap basah seperti ini.

"Begitu?" pemilik mata onyx yang dipanggil Sasuke itu masih tidak mau menyerah. Maniknya berusaha mengintip gambar di balik _sketchbook_ yang berusaha disembuyikan oleh gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu.

"Benar. Lagipula kenapa aku harus menjadikanmu objek gambarku? Weee." Bantah Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang kemudian menutup _sketchbook_ bersampul hitam itu. Sungguh, saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menahan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja kau terpesona olehku eh." Jawab Sasuke asal yang berhasil membuat Sakura tidak mampu mempertahankan semburat halus di wajah. Keheningan diantara keduanya tak dapat terelakan selama sekian detik.

"Haahaha aku hanya bercanda. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Anak kecil tidak boleh terlambat makan siang, kan?" Tambahnya sambil terkekeh geli. Tangannya yang besar mengacak-acak surai merah muda yang dibalas dengan tatapan sinis dari pemiliknya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, baka Sasuke!" jawab Sakura sambil mencubit bahu bidang Sasuke yang berhasil membuat sang Onyx mengerang kesakitan. "Rasakan itu, weee."

"Awas kau ya?!" Sakuke hanya bisa mengernyit menahan ngilu di bahunya.

Sakura segera melenggang mendahului Sakuke. Senyum puas mengembang di bibirnya karena telah berhasil memberi pelajaran pada sahabatnya yang terus menyebut dirinya anak kecil itu.

"Dasar." Tambah Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menyusul sang gadis di depannya.

**.**

**Sakura POV**

Sudah sepuluh tahun aku mengenalmu. Ne, apakah kau tahu? Sekarang aku sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis remaja, kau pun juga. Tinggi mu yang kini jauh melampauiku, tanganmu yang besar dan semakin kuat, bahumu yang semakin bidang serta wajahmu yang semakin kokoh dan tampan. Bodoh, mengapa aku baru menyadari perubahanmu yang berkali-kali telah berhasil membuatku tersipu itu?

Bahkan aku juga baru sadar, bahwa rasa itu perlahan nyata adanya. Entah sejak kapan benih rasa itu muncul. Rasa yang selama ini sangat aku takuti, yang kini semakin menggerogotiku. Yang hadir setiap kali kau berada di dekatku. Aku tahu aku tidak boleh begini. Rasa ini hanya akan menghancurkan persahabatan yang sudah kita jalin sejak lama. Dan aku tidak mau merusaknya. Ne, kau tahu? Rasa ini begitu menyesakkan.

**End of Sakura POV**

**.**

Sesampainya di sekolah, pagi itu Sakura mendapat sorotan tajam dari beberapa murid perempuan. Hal seperti ini sudah menjadi hal yang rutin baginya. Apalagi kalau bukan karena pangeran sekolah yang tengah berjalan disampingnya ini.

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat menyadari tatapan benci yang dilontarkan murid perempuan terhadapnya semakin tajam. Sang pemilik onyx sudah bosan dengan pemandangan seperti ini, ketika berpasang-pasang mata dan teriakan murid perempuan berusaha merebut perhatiannya.

Ia semakin mempererat genggamannya pada gadis di sampingnya karena menyadari ada sedikit ketakutan dalam emerald jernih itu, berharap ketakutan itu tak bersarang lama di dalamnya.

"Eh? Sasuke?" ucap sakura ketika menyadar sebuah tangan besar menggenggam tangannya yang mungil.

"Hn, dilarang protes disini, anak kecil." Jawab Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap ke arah emerald jernih di sampingnya.

"Dasar." Balas Sakura. Ia pun hanya pasrah dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 12-D. Entah kenapa, sebuah perasaan hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Genggaman singkat itu mampu membuatnya merasa.. aman.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Sepulang sekolah aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kamar. Karena besok adalah hari libur, aku sengaja menjauhkan diri dari beberapa buku pelajaran dan lebih memilih menyelesaikan gambar sketsa yang sempat tertunda.

Dengan sedikit goresan pensil, akhirnya selesai juga sketsa yang sempat terbengkalai beberapa hari ini. Kupandangi sejenak hasil goresan pensil di tanganku sebelum akhirnya seulas senyum tak mampu kusembunyikan saat irisku menatapnya.

_Piip piip_

Sebuah suara berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku sesaat. Ekor mataku tertuju pada benda kotak tipis yang tergeletak di kasur tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk meraihnya dan segera membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Senyumku merekah ketika mengetahui pesan itu dari Sasuke.

"_Ne, apakah besok kau ada waktu kosong?"_

Aku berfikir sejenak. Kebetulan aku tidak memiliki rencana apa-apa di hari Minggu. Aku mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak apakah Sasuke akan mengajakku kencan. Bolehkah aku berharap? Haha, bodoh sekali aku berfikiran hal semacam itu.

"_Ya kurasa. Ada apa?" _Balasku.

Cukup lama aku menunggu balasan dari Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya ponselku berdering untuk yang kedua kalinya, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

"_Bagaimana kalau kita ke Taman Bermain besok, kau mau?"_

"_Ya, kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Aku mau"_

"_Baiklah, kita bertemu di pintu masuk pukul 3 sore. Sampai jumpa besok"_

Aku menahan nafas selama beberapa detik. Irisku berkali-kali membaca ulang percakapan singkat yang tertera di layar ponselku. Kurasa saat ini wajahku benar-benar memerah sempurna. Rasanya aku tidak mampu untuk berhenti mengulas senyum.

Ne, Sasuke, kau tahu? Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung dengan segala sikapmu padaku. Dan itu terasa menyenangkan, namun terkadang juga membuatku miris. Ne, apakah aku hanya sebatas sahabatmu ?

.

.

**TBC**

Yap ini adalah fic pertamaku. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya jelek hehe. Saran, kritik dan komentarnya boleh dituangkan di kotak review :3

Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Sketch**

**Author : Miwa Shiori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

.

**Chapter 2 Snow dome**

.

_Baiklah, kita bertemu di pintu masuk pukul 3 sore. Sampai jumpa besok_

.

Tak sabar rasanya menunggu hari yang dijanjikan tiba. Berkali-kali kupatutkan diriku di depan cermin seraya mencocokkan pakaian yang hendak kukenakan besok. Malam ini rasanya mataku sulit untuk ku pejamkan. Berulang kali senyuman manis menghiasi wajahku. Oh Kami-sama, mengapa aku merasa begitu bahagia?

.

.

Kulirik arloji yang melingkar sempurna di tangan kiriku. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat lima belas sore. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, berharap menemukan sosoknya di tengah keramaian. Manikku terhenti selama beberapa detik saat mendapati sosoknya tengah berjalan ke arahku. Dapat kulihat senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya.

"Apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?" ucapnya saat manik kami saling bertautan.

"Tidak juga, aku baru saja tiba beberapa menit yang lalu." Jawabku terkekeh.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera masuk." Aku sedikit terkejut saat ia menarikku menuju antrean tiket. Aku dapat merasakan tangannya yang hangat menggenggam jemariku, yang selalu membuatku berasa aman sekaligus membuat debaran jantungku semakin tak menentu.

.

Kini kami sudah berada di dalam area taman bermain. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam tanganku. Ingin rasanya aku menghentikan waktu, agar dapat terus selamanya seperti ini. Rasanya begitu mmenyenangkan. Apakah ia juga merasakan hal sama? Apakah.. Apakah.. Oh Kami-sama, jangan biarkan pipiku merona saat ini.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali." Ucapnya seraya menatapku sejenak.

"Kau, mau kemana?" tanyaku penasaran. Namun ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan bergegas pergi. Ia terlihat sedikit terburu-buru. Mataku menatap punggungnya yang semakin jauh itu, hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Mau kemana dia?" tanyaku penasaran.

Taman bermain begitu ramai oleh pengunjung, terlebih lagi hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke mengajakku ke tempat ini. Rasa bahagia tak mampu kusembunyikan yang mampu membuatku terseyum sendiri. Oh, ayolah Sakura, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

Cukup lama aku berdiri menunggu sosoknya hingga dari kejauhan manikku menangkap sosoknya yang kembali dengan dua buah permen kapas di tangannya.

"Maaf menunggu," ucapnya singkat seraya mengulurkan sebuah permen kapas yang senada dengan warna rambutku. "Jika aku tidak cepat membelinya, sudah kujamin kita akan menyesal tidak mencoba permen kapas yang terkenal di taman bermain ini." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Arigatou, Sasuke" Mataku berbinar, senyum tulus tersungging di wajahku. "Wah, ini enak. Ne, lain kali kau harus mengajakku ke tempat ini lagi," tambahku. Ia terkekeh seraya mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Ayo, kita harus mencoba beberapa wahana disini." Ucapnya. Aku pun mengangguk setuju. Kami-sama, aku harap ini akan menjadi hari yang paling menyenangkan seumur hidupku.

.

Setelah menaiki beberapa wahana yang ada, aku meminta Sasuke untuk mencoba permainan menembak yang saat ini sedang populer oleh pasangan muda-mudi. Awalnya ia hanya menggerutu tidak jelas, namun akhirnya menyetujui permohonanku yang mungkin menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan ini.

"Baiklah, kau mau hadiah apa?" tanyanya kemudian. Manikku berbinar ketika mendengar ia akan melakukannya.

"Apa saja, aku akan menerimanya jika itu dari Sasuke." Jawabku seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Hn, begitu."

Ia tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Ia mengarahkan bidikannya ke sebuah benda kotak biru berukuran kecil berbalut pita merah muda.

.

**Ctakk!**

**Ctakk!**

**Ctakk!**

_Entah sudah berapa peluru yang ia habiskan. Aku sudah memberitahunya untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri. Namun ia tetap tidak menyerah._

_"Tunggu, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya untukmu Sakura." Ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh._

_Maniknya menatap lekat-lekat kotak kecil berbalut pita merah muda itu. Hanya tersisa satu peluru lagi. Aku t__ersadar sedari tadi menahan nafas__. Kami-sama, __ku mohon __ biarkan bidikannya tepat sasaran kali ini._

**Ctakk!**

Dengan tembakan terakhir kotak itu berhasil terjatuh dari tempatnya semula. Aku begitu senang sampai - sampai tak sadar memeluknya refleks. Dapat kurasakan detak jantungnya yang begitu tenang serta hembusan nafasnya di tengukku. Sadar akan apa yang aku perbuat, aku pun bergegas melepaskan rangkulan singkat itu.

"Arigatou, Sasuke." Entahlah, mungkin dia menyadari kalau wajahku sudah semerah tomat saat ini.

Ia membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat. Sasuke terlihat kikuk. Ia mengulurkan sebuah kotak biru padaku. Oh Kami-sama, ekspresinya saat ini benar-benar mambuatku gemas. Ekspresi yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia tunjukkan. Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya.

Akhirnya irisku menatap intens benda kotak pemberiannya. Dengan hati-hati aku membuka pita merah muda yang melilitnya sebelum akhirnya kini giliran kotak biru ini. Mataku berbinar ketika mendapati sebuah gantungan ponsel _snow dome_ didalamnya.

"Kawaii…" kuperlihatkan gantungan itu pada Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke, ini benar-benar cantik." Ucapku tulus.

"Kukira akan lebih bagus dari ini tadinya." Ucapnya seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi syukurlah jika kau menyukainya." Tambahnya tersenyum hangat.

Aku merogoh ponsel ku, tak sabar untuk segera memasang gantungan yang merupakan hadiah dari Sasuke ini. Kami-sama, hari ini aku benar-benar sangat bahagia. Apakah aku terlalu egois jika menginginkan kebahagiaan ini terus ada selamanya? Apakah boleh aku berharap lebih?

.

.

Matahari mulai condong yang menyebabkan bayangan kami semakin memanjang. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di tepi kolam air mancur. Irisku masih setia menatap snow dome yang kini menggantung sempurna di ponsel-ku. Sasuke duduk disampingku, menikmati semburat jingga yang terlukis halus di cakrawala.

"Ne, Sakura"

Aku mengalihkan manikku ke arahnya. "Ya?"

"Kau mau mencoba wahana itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Wajahnya mendongak ke arah bianglala raksasa yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kami berada.

"Hm." Aku mengangguk mantap seraya tersenyum ke arahnya. Sudah lama aku ingin menaiki bianglala dan melihat pemandangan kota dari atas sana.

.

Saat ini kami sudah berada di atas bianglala. Aku bisa melihat pemandangan kota Konoha yang berhiaskan semburat jingga kemerahan. Segalanya terlihat begitu kecil dari sini. Irisku sesekali melirik sosok yang kini berada di hadapanku. Mata onyxnya menerawang jauh ke luar kaca sebelum akhirnya manik kami bertemu. Rasanya waktu terasa berhenti selama beberapa detik saat iris kami saling bertautan.

"Ne, Sasuke." Kataku akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"Hn?"

"Arigatou. Telah mengajakku ke tempat ini. Aku sangat senang sekali." Ucapku seraya tersenyum tulus. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman hangat darinya. Senyuman yang selama ini selalu aku kagumi.

"Aku juga senang telah mengajakmu ke tempat ini." Wajahnya yang tertimpa sinar senja itu membuatnya semakin tampan. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman yang tersungging di sudut bibirku.

"Ne, Sasuke. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Entah apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini, rasanya begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan pada sosok di hadapanku itu.

"Kau bahkan sudah bertanya Sakura," Jawabnya sambil terkekeh. Aku mengernyit pura-pura marah. Namun tak bertahan lama saat onyx itu menatapku intens.

"Hn, kau mau bertanya apa?"

Sesaat aku merasa ragu. "Ano.. apakah kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" Pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganggu pikiranku itu akhirnya keluar dari tenggorokanku. Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Entahlah, kurasa aku belum menemukannya," Jawab Sasuke. "Namun jika hal itu terjadi, kau menjadi orang pertama yang akan kuberi tahu." Tambahnya seraya tesenyum tipis.

"Apakah jika kau sudah menemukannya kau akan meninggalkanku?" Sekali lagi, kurutuki pertanyaan yang baru saja keluar dari bibirku itu. Ku lihat ia tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapanku.

"Ne, tak pernah ada niat sedikit pun bagiku untuk meninggalkanmu. Dan aku harap kau akan selalu menjadi sahabat ku yang paling berharga." Kali ini irisnya menatapku lekat. Tak kutemukan kebohongan di dalamnya. Kedua tangannya yang besar bergerak memegang bahuku yang kini terasa begitu rapuh.

Jadi.. begitu..

Mengapa kau tak pernah melihatku? Aku memang sahabatmu, akan selalu seperti itu dan tak akan pernah berubah. Ne, benarkan, Sasuke? Ternyata hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan ini. Bodoh, lantas mengapa aku merasa begitu marah? Bukankah itu egois?

Namun ada sedikit kelegaan saat mendengar pengakuan langsung darimu. Setidaknya tak perlu lagi bagiku untuk menyalah artikan segala sikapmu terhadapku. Karena aku sadar, itu semua kau lakukan karena aku adalah sahabatmu.

Kualihkan manikku ke arah kota yang bermandikan cahaya jingga, tak mampu rasanya iris ini menatap onyx itu lebih lama lagi. Kusesali pertanyaan retorika yang kulontarkan barusan. Aku pun hanya mengangguk. Berusaha tersenyum, meskipun ada rasa sakit yang begitu menyesakkan.

Tanpa terasa bianglala yang kami naiki sudah bergerak mencapai ke bawah. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku turun. Aku menerima uluran tangan itu meskipun sedikit ragu. Entah kenapa kebahagiaan yang barusan kurasakan rasanya sirna begitu saja. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu dari awal, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakannya. Seharusnya kebahagiaan ini bisa sedikit lebih lama lagi. Seharusnya... aku tidak berharap lebih.

.

.

Mentari sudah benar-benar tenggelam. Aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah dengan alasan ada keperluan lain. Aku tahu, ini adalah alasan paling bodoh yang terlintas di pikiranku. Sasuke merasa heran sebelum akhirnya ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku pulang. Awalnya aku sempat menolaknya, namun ia tetap bersikukuh untuk mengantarku pulang, dan kebetulan rumah kami satu arah -berdampingan-

Sepanjang perjalanan aku lebih banyak diam. Sasuke pun begitu. Tak ada salah satu dari kami mencoba untuk memecah keheningan yang dingin ini. Langkah kami terhenti saat tiba di depan rumahku. Sasuke masih menatapku.

"Ne, ada apa dengan mu?" Mata onyx itu menatap emaraldku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

"Benarkah? Kau bertingkah aneh setelah menaiki bianglala tadi, ada apa?" Kecemasan terlintas di wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ne, terimakasih hari ini sangat menyenangkan, sungguh," ucapku berusaha menjauhkan manikku darinya. "Kurasa aku harus segera masuk. Selamat malam." Kupaksakan senyuman ceria kepada sahabatku itu.

Ia hanya terdiam, bergulat dengan pikirannya, mencoba mencerna kata-kataku. Berharap menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang tak kuhiraukan.

"Selamat malam. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sakura." Dia masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Aku segera berbalik memasuki pagar rumahku. Berusaha menahan berbagai emosi yang saat ini tengah menyerang dadaku. Kulangkahkan kakiku tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke belakang. Entah ekspresi apa yang sedang diperlihatkannya saat ini.

"Kau sudah pulang Sakura, ne, ada apa?" Ibu tampak keheranan melihat tingkah lakuku yang tidak seperti biasanya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil dan bergegas menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua.

Kututup pintu kamarku perlahan. Mataku terasa begitu panas. Ku langkahkan kakiku ke arah meja belajar. Kuletakkan ponselku disana, kutatap sekilas gantungan snow dome pemberiannya sebelum akhirnya tanganku tergerak ke arah buku sketsa yang tengah terbuka.

Emeraldku menatap gambar sosok di dalamnya. Hingga kusadari pandanganku semakin memburam, tak mampu lagi membendung liquid jernih yang akhirnya lolos membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis dalam diam. Meluapkan segala perasaanku pada sketsa tak bersalah itu.

Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh.

.

.

**TBC**

.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya. Ternyata rasanya mendapat review itu sangat menyenangkan dan membuat author semakin giat untuk menulis fic selanjutnya *guling-guling girang* *oke, ini kata-kata tulus author dari hati yang mendalam dan bukan gombal*

Di chapter ini saya sengaja hanya menampilkan Sakura POV dari awal hingga akhir. Karena masih newbie, maafkan author kalau ceritanya abal, jelek dan tidak seperti harapan *ngais pasir*.

Mungkin nanti fic ini sempat tertunda karena sebentar lagi saya akan menghadapi UN. Tapi author akan memastikan bahwa fic ini tetap lanjut. Yosh! Saran, kritik, dan komentarnya author tunggu! ^^

Arigatou! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Sketch**

**Author : Miwa Shiori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**.**

**Chapter 3 Confession**

.

.

Ia bergerak menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran ranjang yang menyebabkan permukaannya yang empuk bergoyang pelan. Maniknya pun terbuka perlahan, menyapu bersih seluruh sudut kamarnya. Kali ini matanya terasa berat mengingat semalam ia telah menangis seperti orang bodoh. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang semula membungkus tubuhnya.

Kriiiingg!

Maniknya menyipit membaca angka yang tertera pada jam wekernya yang menunjukkan pukul 05:30. Ia tersenyum kecil karena pagi ini berhasil bangun lebih awal dari alarm-nya. Dengan sekali gerakan, tangannya berhasil menekan tombol _off_ pada weker _pink_ itu dan seketika keheningan kembali datang menyambut pagi. Maniknya mengerjap sekali sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

"Ohayou, Sasuke!" sapa Sakura riang seperti biasanya.

"Ohayou." Onyx hitam itu menatap emeraldnya heran.

"Ayo, kita akan terlambat jika tidak cepat." Ujar gadis itu menepuk bahu bidang pemuda disampingnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Oh, hn." Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Sedikit terkejut oleh sikap gadis musim semi itu yang berbeda 180 derajat setelah bersikap aneh kemarin. Tadinya ia ingin melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan pada gadis itu, namun ia memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Kakinya segera bergerak untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan pemilik helaian merah muda yang kini sudah berjalan selangkah didepannya.

.

Kedua sosok itu kini berjalan ke arah loket yang selalu ramai seperti biasanya –terutama di pagi hari yang merupakan jam sibuk-. Setelah beberapa saat berdiri menunggu, kereta yang akan mereka naiki tiba. Keduanya segera bergerak ke arah pintu gerbong yang terbuka –berlomba dengan penumpang lainnya-. Sasuke mempersilakan Sakura untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Memastikan agar gadis itu medapatkan tempat duduk. Namun sayangnya hanya tersisa satu tempat duduk untuk mereka.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa berdiri. Kau duduklah."

"Aku bisa menemanimu berdiri," usul gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Baka. Kau duduk saja, lagipula aku tidak ingin melihat gadis kecil berdiri," ujar Sasuke terkekeh, tangannya yang besar mengacak-acak helaian merah muda itu.

"Ugh. Aku ini seumuran denganmu tahu!" kali ini Sakura menggerutu kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap tajam pemuda yang kini berada di depannya.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Kereta pun mulai melaju. Pemuda _onyx_ itu mengeratkan tangannya pada pegangan besi yang berada di atasnya. Sesekali entah disengaja atau tidak, sepasang manic onyx dan emerald itu saling bertautan, kemudian melempar pandangan ke arah yang berlawanan, sebelum akhirnya kembali bertemu. Begitu seterusnya hingga tawa pun pecah diantara keduanya. Tak mempedulikan tatapan disekitarnya.

.

.

.

"Ne, Sakura." Seorang gadis _blonde ponytail _itu membalikkan posisi duduknya sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang memusatkan maniknya pada novel yang dibacanya. Iris _emerald_-nya bergerak-gerak membaca setiap tulisan pada novel bersampul bunga musim semi itu.

"Hmm?" Jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan maniknya.

Karena merasa tidak dihiraukan, gadis blonde itu pun mendekatkan wajahnya. "Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah jadian?"

Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Maniknya mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar barusan. Tangannya kini menangkupkan novel yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Ia menarik napas sejenak dan kemudian menghembuskannya -berusaha setenang mungkin menanggapi gadis blonde di depannya itu-.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Sakura balik bertanya setengah berbisik.

Gadis pirang itu menghela napas bosan, ia memutar manik _aquamerine_-nya sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Kau dan pemuda yang memenuhi _sketchbook_-mu itu. Ne, bagaimana kelanjutan kalian berdua?" dagunya menunjuk ke arah seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang tengah tertidur pulas di bangkunya yang berada di sudut kelas.

Sakura mengerjap kaget. "Oh, kami hanya sahabat, tidak lebih." Ia teringat ucapan Sasuke kemarin. Emeraldnya melirik pemuda itu sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan maniknya pada gadis di depannya.

"Kau tahu? Terkadang kau harus menyampaikan perasaanmu. Tidak baik bila terus dipendam seperti itu." Ujar gadis pemilik iris _aquamarine_ itu lagi. Maniknya mengerling menggoda Sakura yang kini sudah berhiaskan semburat merah.

"Ino, sudah kubilang-"

"Kau tidak perlu membohongi diri sendiri, ne?" kali ini gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu tersenyum. Sudut bibirnya terangkat yang memperlihatkan tulang pipinya.

Sakura hendak membuka mulut, namun akhirnya memilih untuk diam. Ini akibatnya bila kau sudah berteman cukup lama dengan seseorang, ia akan hafal luar-dalam tentangmu, termasuk Ino. Sakura sudah mengenalnya sejak pertama kali masuk SMP, meskipun kedekatan keduanya baru terjadi selama masuk SMA.

"Hey Sasuke! Ada yang mencarimu tuh!" Seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. Namun yang diteriaki tak kunjung bergeming dari tidurnya.

Suara pemuda pirang tadi berhasil mengundang perhatian pemilik manik _emerald_ dan _aquamarine _ituuntuk segera menoleh ke arah pintu kelas yang dimaksud dan mendapati seorang gadis manis bersurai indigo tengah berdiri disana.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Ino penasaran setengah berbisik.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ujar Sakura tak kalah penasaran. Perasaannya saat ini terasa tidak begitu menyenangkan.

"Hey Sasuke sampai kapan kau terus tidur? Tidak baik membuat seorang gadis menunggu!" teriak Naruto lagi yang kini melangkah menghampiri Sasuke.

Manik sehitam jelaga itu mengernyit. Ocehan Naruto benar-benar mengganggu tidurnya. Ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Sakuke mengerjap kaget ketika mengetahui sosok yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, rasa kantuknya pun hilang seketika. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah ke arah gadis lavender itu, tak menghiraukan kicauan teman-temannya yang kini terus menggodanya.

Sakura menatap keduanya nanar. Maniknya tak bergeming menatap pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Pikirannya tak lepas dari gadis berhelai indigo itu. Tidak, ia tak mampu membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi diantara keduanya.

"A-ano Sasuke-senpai. A-aku ingin mengembalikan baju olahraga senpai yang telah kupinjam. A-arigato." Ujar gadis lavender itu malu-malu.

Tangannya mengulurkan baju olahraga yang terlipat rapi pada Sasuke. Wajahnya menunduk, namun paras manisnya masih terlihat jelas. Rambut indigonya yang terurai melambai kecil seiring gerakan kepalanya. Gadis itu terlihat begitu anggun dan lemah gemulai, bahkan mampu meluluhkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Ia terlalu sempurna di mata Sakura.

"Oh Hn, sama-sama." Jawab Sasuke. Tangannya mengambil baju olahraganya hati-hati. Ia tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang seharusnya hanya diperlihatkannya pada Sakura.

Susah payah Sakura berusaha mencuri dengar percakapan kecil Sasuke dengan gadis itu. Sesekali diliriknya gadis itu tengah tersenyum dan tertawa kecil menimpali perkataan Sasuke. Sakura menyadari tengah menahan napasnya sedari dari.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya gadis itu menghilang dari balik pintu. Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kelas, kemudian memasukkan baju olahraganya ke dalam tas. Seulas senyum tipis masih tersungging di wajah porselennya. Dan itu membuat Sakura semakin gusar. Ditambah lagi kicauan teman-temannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_Siapa gadis itu_?" ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Menyadari perubahan mimic pada Sakura, Ino pun menepuk pelan lengan gadis merah muda itu, berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap sakura lirih, memaksakan seulas senyum hambar. Namun Ino mengerti perasaannya saat ini. Gadis itu tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

Bel istirahat baru saja berdering. Tanpa menoleh Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya agak cepat keluar kelas. Ia kemudian memperlambat langkahnya setelah dirasa berjalan cukup jauh dari kelasnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku panjang di taman belakang sekolah.

Ia mendengar sepotong pembicaraan Sasuke dengan gadis tadi, hari ini Sasuke akan mengantar gadis itu pulang. Apakah itu berarti Sasuke mulai melupakannya? Ia berharap semua yang didengarnya tadi adalah salah. Kami-sama, bahkan ia tak mampu melepas sahabatnya itu. Wajahnya kini menunduk. Maniknya menatap kosong tangannya yang terkepal di pangkuannya. Menahan tangis yang bisa tumpah kapan saja.

"Sakura?"

Suara itu mampu membuatnya mendongak kaget. Dengan sekali sentakan, kepalanya berputar dan matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati sosok yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ternyata benar, kau pasti disini." Ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi di samping gadis musim semi itu.

"Ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting. Kau harus menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya." Ujar Sasuke terdengar serius. Kemudian seulas senyum tak dapat disembunyikannya.

Sakura menahan napas. Sakura sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Tidak, ia belum siap mendengarnya langsung dari Sasuke.

"Kurasa aku telah menemukannya,"

Sakura terdiam selama beberapa detik. "Menemukan apa?"

Tidak. Jangan katakan..

Jangan berani-berani untuk mengatakannya..

Sasuke berdehem sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Aku telah menemukan gadis yang selama ini kucari."

Sakura mengerjapkan maniknya. Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan cairan bening itu agar tidak lolos dari kelopak matanya.

"Namanya Hinata Hyuuga, murid kelas 11. Nanti akan kukenalkan padamu." Ujar Sasuke antusias seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, benarkah? Kapan kalian mulai saling mengenal?" Tanya Sakura setenang mungkin, bibirnya tersenyum hambar.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, saat itu aku melihat seorang siswi yang kehujanan. Jadi aku meminjamkan baju olahragaku. Dan saat itulah, aku berpikir kalau gadis itu berbeda."

Sakura mengalihkan maniknya menerawang jauh ke depan. Menatap _onyx_ itu langsung hanya akan membuat hati dan pikirannya bertabrakan. "Berbeda bagaimana? Bukankah semua gadis sama?"

"Awalnya aku sempat ragu akan perasaan ini. Saat tadi bertemu, rasanya ada yang berbeda saat menatapnya. Oh, saat kau menayakannya di bianglala waktu itu, aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

Dan sebenarnya saat itu aku ingin menceritakannya padamu, hanya saja kurasa aku harus menunggu waktu yang tepat, jadi-" Ujar Sasuke panjang lebar. Namun segera menghentikan kata-katanya karena menyadari gadis emerald itu terlihat tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Sakura, apa kau sakit? Aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS" kini sebersit perasaan cemas menghiasi wajah porselen itu.

Sakura sadar kini Sasuke tengah menatapnya intens. "Bagus sekali," ujar Sakura akhirnya seraya menyeka likuid bening di ujung matanya yang membuat penglihatannya buram. Bibirnya memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Sakura, apa.. kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir ketika melihat cairan bening yang lolos dari manik _emerald_ itu.

"Tak apa-apa, aku hanya terlalu bahagia. Akhirnya kau telah menemukan apa yang kau cari. Benar-benar bahagia, sungguh." Ujar gadis musim semi itu seraya memeluk sahabatnya yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Arigatou, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya membalas pelukan hangat Sakura.

"Selamat!" Ucap Sakura di sela-sela tangisnya yang tertahan. Ia melepas pelukan singkat itu.

"Arigatou." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya itu. "Jadilah sahabatku selamanya,"

"Hmm," Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ini begitu menyakitkan. Bahkan ini terlalu sakit dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Ne, Sakura." Sasuke kembali bertanya. Maniknya kini memandang lurus ke depan.

"Nani?"

"Kau sudah pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?"_onyx_ itu kini menatapnya intens.

"Belum pernah. Namun aku sering bertanya-tanya, apakah rasanya begitu menyenangkan?"

"Hn, rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Sampai-sampai kau ingin seluruh dunia mengetahui perasaanmu." Ujar pemuda _onyx_ itu tersenyum kecil.

"Hmm, kuharap rasanya begitu menyenangkan."

.

.

.

Matahari menyembunyikan sinarnya di balik awan hitam. Rintik air pun turun membasahi bumi beserta isinya. Seluruh siswa berbondong-bondong membuka payungnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah pulang.

"Ne, Sakura. Gomen ne hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Hinata tidak membawa payung, jadi aku harus mengantarnya pulang." Ucap Sasuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan jika pulang sendirian?"

Sakura tampak terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Cepat, kau tidak mau membuatnya menunggu kan?" Ujar Sakura buru-buru seraya mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar segera menjauh. Menahan perasaannya yang kini tak karuan.

"Hn, kau juga hati-hati. Sampai jumpa." Sasuke segera melesat turun menuju lantai dua, dimana kelas Hinata berada.

Sakura masih terdiam di posisinya. Ia bahkan tak menyangka Sasuke akan benar-benar pulang bersama gadis itu.

Setelah memastikan sosok itu tak terlihat, ia melangkah gontai menuju koridor bawah. Sakura baru sadar bahwa payungnya tertinggal di rumah. Ia merutuki dirinya yang begitu ceroboh. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu hingga hujan reda.

Satu per satu siswa meninggalkan sekolah, hingga kini hanya menyisakannya seorang diri. Sudah satu jam lebih namun hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Gadis merah muda itu memutuskan untuk duduk di koridor lantai dasar, memperharikan setiap rintik yang jatuh dari langit, sebelum akhirnya membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya yang terasa rapuh ikut bergetar. Ia menangis bersamaan dengan rinai hujan yang turun membasahi bumi. Hari ini merupakan hari yang berat baginya. Mulai hari ini juga, ia benar-benar akan merelakan untuk melepas Sasuke.

.

"Kau belum pulang?" suara bariton itu memecah di tengah bisingnya hujan.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Yosh! Chapter 3 updated. Mungkin fict ini akan tamat di chapter 4. Maafkan author yang labil dalam pemilihan sudut pandang *namanya juga author amatir* Padahal niatnya mau publish nanti-nanti aja, tapi berhubung udah malem dan author gabisa tidur, daripada ga ada kerjaan jadinya… DOR muncul lah ide untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Author benar-benar minta maaf kalo ceritanya kurang greget, abal, berantakan, dan typo(s) yang masih setia ber tebaran. Seperti biasa, kritik-komentar-dan-saran boleh dituangkan di kotak review. Arigatou :3


End file.
